


Bruised

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Community: sherlockkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this kink meme prompt: <i>H/W, bruised lips and kisses</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

The fellow at the punchbowl managed to land a good one on his mouth; his lip is split and bleeding, tender, but oddly numbed. Watson cursed him, but his hands were gentle as he pressed a cold, damp cloth to Holmes' mouth; his hands are always gentle. Watson closes his eyes, holds his breath for a beat, and another, then sighs as his head falls forward, forehead resting against Holmes'. Watson breathes his name like a curse, like a prayer, like it is always waiting to escape with every breath, and cups Holmes' face with both hands; large, square hands, surgeon's hands. He lays his lips against Holmes' so gently, the barest brush of a kiss, and Holmes' breath stutters in pain. Watson pulls back, tilts his head and kisses instead the corner of his mouth, the curve of his cheek, the thin skin of his eyelid, barely there kisses that leave Holmes wanting to tell Watson he won't break; that instead, this might be his undoing. This is so far from what they've shared, so revealing, something approaching tender, something approaching caring, and he doesn't know if he can survive it. Watson presses a kiss to Holmes' forehead, leaves his lips there and breathes against the skin, and there is a flutter in Holmes' stomach, a sting in his eyes.


End file.
